You're My Kitten
by ShinigamiOnRitalin
Summary: GinXOC WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON!


**You're my kitten Gin Ichimaru Lemon**

'Damn him for never opening his eyes!' I thought bitterly glancing at my taicho as he passed my friend and I.

"Koneko!" my friend shouted, bring me back to reality. She leaned close to me, "I know you have a crush on him and all but do you have to go into la-la land whenever you see him?"

"Chikyu, shh!" I said putting a finger to my lips, "He might hear you."

She looked a him and his vice captain, "I don't see how you can like him."

Izuru turned and waved at us smiling, we returned both. He was a nice guy and kind fukutaicho but I never got to know him that well. Gin looked to where his subordinate was looking and smirked a little more than he already was. He said something to Izuru, who nodded and walked towards us.

"Koneko-chan, Ichimaru-taicho wants to speak to you when you have time." He said.

Chikyu looked at me, "What'd you do?" she asked sarcastically.

That night

I walked out of my room and sat on the porch like walkway looking at the stars, my mind racing with questions that I wanted answers to.

_Flashback_

_I walked up to Gin-taicho's office, like Izuru told me to. I cracked the door slightly and was shocked by who he was speaking with. Tousen and…Aizen!? But he was killed, wasn't he?_

"_Do you have everything prepared for our departure tomorrow, Gin?" Aizen asked his voice as kind sounding as ever._

"_There's just one last thing." Gin spoke._

"_It's that girl, isn't it?" the thought to be dead captain asked his former vice captain. There was no reply that I could hear, "You're lucky I'm even allowing you to bring her."_

_My eyes widened, 'Bring her? Is he talking about me?' a small gasp left my lips._

_Kaname turned towards the doors right as I shut it and bolted to my room._

_End Flashback_

Bringing my knees to my chest, I rested my chin on them. Everything I had heard raced through my mind. I shut my eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

Lazy footsteps brought me back to reality. I stood and came face to chest with Gin (just so you know he's taller than I am). One of his hands cupped my chin and made me look at his face. His expression was a bit sad with an emotion I couldn't recognize hidden beneath it.

"Forgive me." He spoke.

'Forgive him? For wha-' my thoughts were cut short when he punched me in the stomach, causing me to fall into him and black out.

My eyes opened, to a room I didn't know. I shot up and a surge of pain hit my stomach. That's when I remembered what happened. This time I stood slowly and walked to the window to look out.

The moon shined brightly over the desert-like terran. How long was I out? Then I saw it, a large hollow came out of the sand and went back under. My eyes widened, I backed up quickly a sat on the bed. I brought my knees to my chest and sat like that for a while trying to think of away to get back to the Soul Society. There were three things that stopped me from leaving. One, I didn't even know where I was. Second, my zanpaku to wasn't near me, probably back in my room. And, finally, I was only in my black nightgown still.

A familiar spiritual pressure neared the room. I didn't know what was going to happen next. Fear began to over take me. The door opened.

"Poor thing, you look terrified." Gin said nonchalantly, walking towards me and sat on the bed next to me.

I tried to get away from him by scooting as far as I could, which wasn't far before I hit the wall. He only followed me.

"What's the matter?" he asked lifting my chin, "Are you still mad at me?"

The weird thing was, I wasn't. Yeah, I was a little pissed he punched me in the stomach but I couldn't stay mad. Not at him. I shook my head shyly, he gave a relieved smile.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He explained everything that had happened and what they planned to do now.

"But why did you bring me?" I asked looking down, making some strands of my hair fall into my face.

He moved them back, "I'll need a queen when we rule."

My eyes widened and a blush spread across my face, 'Did he just say what I think he said?' I looked up and was shocked to see Gin's eyes open and a deep red color, my blush worsened.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "By the end of the night, you'll be begging for me." He then licked the shell of my ear, causing me to shudder a little.

Gin started kissing down my jaw to my neck then he ripped open my gown and began to kiss, suck, bite, and grope my breasts. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning, while tossing my head side to side. He made his way down my stomach, completely ripping my gown in half. I was left in my black panties and the shredded remains of my once favorite sleeping outfit.

He pushed himself off me and looked at a flustered face and almost completely nude body. His mouth curved into a pleased smile, no wait it was a smirk.

"Beautiful." Ichimaru spoke softly, gliding his hands over my sides.

He stripped himself slowly until he was left in only his black silk boxers. I could feel my panties become damper. Crawling between my legs, he removed my panties and inserted two of his fingers into my pussy.

I couldn't help but gasp, causing him to smirk more. He pumped his fingers in and out until I was just about to reach my orgasm, he removed his hand and licked away my pre-cum. I groaned unconsciously, wanting him to give me the wonderful feeling again. Looking at me with lusty red eyes and smirking maniacally. He hoisted my legs over his shoulders and began to eat me out, rubbing my clit with his thumb.

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulled my pussy closer to him. His tongue penetrating deeper than his fingers could. I finally couldn't hold it anymore and cummed hard onto his face. My legs fell from his shoulders and were now on either side of him.

"You taste delicious." He said licking his lips, as I tried to catch my breath, and he took off the last thing keeping us apart then positioned his LARGE cock in front of my virgin opening, "This'll hurt at first." He told me before he thrusted into me roughly.

I found myself clinging onto him. Gin looked at me with a worried expression. My eyes met his and our lips came together. His tongue asked to be let into my moist cavern. I complied and our slimy appendages danced with one another.

When the pain dulled, he broke the kiss and experimentally moved out of me. A small moan left my lips.

"Tell me the name of your god." Gin commanded. I shook my head and he thrusted into me.

"Ah!" I groaned throwing my head back, "Gin." It came out in a breathy sigh.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked mockingly and began to thrust into me repeatedly.

"G-Gin!" I breathed as my hips tried to sync up with his.

"I want you to scream it so even the people in the Soul Society can hear it!" He demanded, pounding mercilessly.

"GIN!!AH!!" I screamed as we both climaxed and Gin clasped next to me, breathing heavily.

Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me to him. I looked at him smiling lovingly. He smiled back and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Gin-koi."

"Yes."

I pushed myself up to look him in his eyes, "Why did you pick me?" I asked seriously, "I mean, I always thought you liked Rengeku-fukutaicho."

"She was a good friend of mine when we were young and nothing more." He said, "You're my kitten and no one can change that."

He pulled me down and I cuddled into his chest. I quickly fell asleep dreaming about our future.


End file.
